Raven Weed LMAO
by ThrowawayName
Summary: Beast Boy does weed. Raven gets high on accident. Slight BBRae, but mostly just for laughs. Please feel free to review if you have any comments of any kind.


Beast Boy peered down the hallway, watching both ways just to be sure he wouldn't be caught. There was no way he was going to let Robin catch him with this. He could already hear the ensuing lecture that his leader would give him. Something about setting a good example, and that the law is the law, and there's good guys and there's bad guys, yadadada.

Beast Boy had his morals that differed from the others in multiple ways. He was against animal products entirely, something only Raven kind of agreed on. He had pretty lax views on piracy and copyright infringement, much to Robin's charging when the Tower got hit by warnings from their ISP.

And for Beast Boy, weed being banned was beyond dumb. It hurts nobody, so who cares? As far as he was concerned, his protection of the law only covered crimes that could get people seriously hurt. So that was his excuse if he was ever caught with the bag of weed he was currently trying to keep concealed. Well, his actual excuse would be "It's medicinal, dude!" but he digressed.

He successfully made it to his work without alerting anyone. Locking the door, he laid out on his bed, and got ready for a nice high. Beast Boy thought that he deserved it after such a long week of keeping people safe.

About twenty minutes into his little session, there was a knock on the door.

Beast Boy scrambled to his feet, quickly trying to hide any evidence he could out of sight, hoping he could play off the smell if they brought it up. After hiding the contraband, he opened the door to find Raven.

"Beast Boy, why are do you feel really weird to my senses?"

"Huh?"

"Why does your room smell like smoke?"

"Huh?"

"Why are your eyes red?"

"Huh?"

"Beast Boy… are you high?"

"What! Me!? No, get out of here with that crazy talk."

She glared at him.

"Um… it's medicinal?" He offered weakly with a chuckle.

Raven sighed. "I can't believe you would smoke weed in here. What if the city was attacked? What if we were attacked? Would a high T-Rex be that much help to us? Azar, what if Robin found out and kicked you off the team and… and… and…" she trailed.

"Um, Rae?"

"I feel strange. Like the room is spinning, and I have no control over anything."

The gears in Beast Boy's head were spinning. Paranoia? Lack of control? Spinning rooms?

Oh God, Raven's high.

"Oh God, you're high!"

"What? But I've never..." her eyes widened in realization, "My empathy! I must be high because my powers are making me experience your high."

"Huh." Beast Boy nodded, pretending to understand perfectly.

"Oh this is weird. What will the others think if they find out? They all think I'm so prim and proper to do this."

"You are?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey now, I'm just saying that you're the one that reads smut in the common room."

"How do you know that?"

"You know I can still read while I'm a cat in your lap, right?"

She didn't have a response to that.

"I need to lay down."

"Come on Rae, you can lie on my bed." He offered as he led her to his bed. He set her down and laid beside her, holding her close to him.

"What are you doing?"

"The high is making you paranoid right now, just helping you relax."

"Ok." She meekly replied, curling up.

"Do you really think we think you're that much of a tight ass?"

"Well, I am usually the buzzkill." 

"Raven, no offense, but if we were regular high school kids, I'd offer you a blunt. You look like you'd be up for it."

"Um, thanks?"

"No prob, Rae."

She contemplated what he just said to her. It was true that he always tried to include her in on the fun. She contemplated her looks and style, she contemplated the circumstances of her birth, her place in the universe, what life would be like if she were a regular high school girl, what talking to the crush that was currently holding her would be like then. But, most of all, she contemplated one thing in particular.

"It doesn't bother you that I read smut in the common room?"

"Why would it? You're a healthy teenage girl."

"I've always honestly felt guilty about being so interested in sex. The monks always seemed to imply it was wrong of me to even think the boys and girls my age were even cute."

"Yeah? Fuck them."

"They wouldn't enjoy that."

"Huh, I guess you're right."

Beast Boy realized something.

"You like girls?"

"And boys." She emphasized.

"Right. So bisexual?"

"Yes. And given your behavior, I take it you're an alpha male stud who only wants 'da pussy'?"

He blushed. "Um, sometimes? But to tell you the truth, and please please please keep this a secret. Sometimes I think Robin has a really cute butt."

"He does." She agreed.

"And sometimes I think Starfire has a really cute butt."

"She does." She agreed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed.

"It's ok Raven, I've kept my interest in guys a secret for a while."

Raven felt like that was the strangest conversation she ever had, and she kind of enjoyed it? Blame the weed.

"You know Beast Boy? Sometimes I think you have a really cute butt."

"Oh yeah? Sometimes I think I have a really cute butt too." He grinned.

Raven was unamused.

"And sometimes I think you have a really cute butt."

Raven flushed.

And then Raven felt a strange desire. A desire, not fueled by lust, but by hunger.

"I'm really craving some pop tarts and gold fish right now."

"Aw, your first case of the munchies Rae."

Was that a good thing? She honestly didn't know.

"Is that a good thing? I honestly don't know."

"It's a very good thing Rae. I honestly do know."

He led her to the kitchen to get their snacks, carefully avoiding the others by taking advantage of Raven's empathy and Beast Boy's superior hearing. They quickly grabbed their junk food, getting the strangest mixture of combination that would be utterly appalling to any straight edge dude, but totally great for any stoner dude and dudette.

Indulging in their strange fascination with gold fish crackers, pop tarts, and whipped cream, the two enjoyed a nice bonglit lunch in Beast Boy's room.

The high eventually did fade, unfortunately.

Raven was getting ready to get back on her feet when she decided that Beast Boy deserved her thanks.

"Beast Boy." She simply said, now having her wits about her as she returned to her normal state of mind.

Beast Boy paid his attention to her.

"Thank you for helping me through this. It was… an experience."

"A good experience?"

"Yes, I think so. I feel so relaxed right now. It's nice."

She made her way towards his door, and paused before exiting.

"Next time you have some more weed, ask me if I'd like to join in. I might even try smoking it myself this time."


End file.
